


second chances are of truth and hurt will soon be no more

by DanganronpaFan0519



Series: His Journey to Redemption: An Assassin Yuuma Isogai AU [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Isogai Yuuma, Gen, Isogai Yuuma is in the Terasaka Gang, Spoilers for S2E7-E8, There's some swearing here, aight idk if this is fluff or what, yah thanks to terasaka haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: Isogai understands why people are cautious of him, he has been on the Reaper’s side the whole time he was in Class E unlike Bitch-sensei. Of course they would forgive her easily but not him. He knows what he did was wrong but the Reaper kept telling him to do horrible things and if he didn’t, he would die.So why does Itona want to talk to him? Isn’t Isogai a monster in Class E’s eyes?
Relationships: Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei, Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei & Isogai Yuuma, Horibe Itona & Terasaka Ryouma, Isogai Yuuma & Horibe Itona, Isogai Yuuma & Terasaka Ryouma
Series: His Journey to Redemption: An Assassin Yuuma Isogai AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	second chances are of truth and hurt will soon be no more

**Author's Note:**

> this is an apology for angst. here's some nice itona and isogai bonding and implied ItoIso (aka itona x isogai). haha oops i keep putting implied ships in the assassin isogai au, first maeiso in the first fic and now a rarepair that i accidently made.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THE FIRST FIC SO YOU KNOW WHATS GOIN ON

It’s been a day since Isogai had been found out as a traitor and Isogai never felt that much guilt before, it was like all his guilt when working with the Reaper has been multiplied by ten. He lost Maehara, E Class was very cautious around him and it hurts so badly.

Isogai understands why people are cautious of him, he has been on the Reaper’s side the whole time he was in Class E unlike Bitch-sensei. Of course they would forgive her easily but not him. He knows what he did was wrong but the Reaper kept telling him to do horrible things and if he didn’t, he would die.

He sighed, it’s going to be a while until a classmate of his will not be cautious of him.

"Hey."

Isogai looked up from his empty bento box and saw Itona Horibe in front of him.

"What do you want from a monster like me, huh?!" Isogai yelled then covered his mouth in shock. "I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry..."

"It’s alright. I’m going to sit here." Itona said and sat next to Isogai.

"Wow, I mean… I don’t mind that you’re here… but.. You’re not even gonna ask..?" isogai asked.

"You looked lonely." Itona answered bluntly.

Isogai chuckled and smiled sadly. "Yeah.. The others are being cautious of me…"

"Especially Maehara?" Itona asked.

"Especially him..." Isogai said sadly.

"Makes sense. I did hear that you kicked him in the stomach." Itona said.

"Yeah.. I did.." Isogai muttered, not wanting to talk about Maehara anymore.

Luckily for him, Itona seemed to notice his discomfort. "Anyways, what do you do when you have free time?"

"Well… I don’t do much… All I really did is think about a lot of stuff on my old bed." Isogai said.

"About what?" Itona asked.

"About my time with the Reaper, before the Reaper and what could’ve happened if I didn’t go the assassin route.. I think a lot about my regrets too.. There’s not much to do anything else when you have no missions to do.." Isogai sighed and looked up to the sky but it was only covered by the leaves of the tree he sat under.

"Yeah, I get that. Nothing much to do then think when there’s no training going on back then." Itona said.

Isogai chuckled and smiled. "Traumatized kids, am I right?"

"Yeah, guess you’re right." Itona said, smiling slightly.

Isogai’s eyes lit up in excitement. "Hey! That’s the first time I saw you smile! You should really smile more! You look cute when you smile!"

Itona looked at him in shock, blushing a little. "I- Uh- I- What?" He stuttered out.

It took a few seconds until Isogai realized what he said. "Oh my god! I- Uh- Sorry!"

"I- Uh- It’s okay. Thank you for the compliment." Itona said.

A few minutes pass by as they sit there in awkward silence, not looking at each other until they hear yelling.

"Oi! Itona! Where the fuck are ya?! The others are worried about ya!" They heard Terasaka’s voice yell.

"Oh! Why were you not with the Terasaka gang?" Isogai finally looked at Itona, who wasn’t blushing anymore.

"Yeah. I wanted a break from Terasaka’s stupidity so I ditched them and found you." Itona answered.

Isogai laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

Terasaka walks to the two. "There you are, Itona. What the fuck?! You made us worry!"

"I didn’t want your stupidity for a while so I walked away." Itona said and made Isogai laugh more.

"Well that was some fucking fast walking then! And Isogai, stop fucking laughing at me!" Terasaka yelled at the two of them.

"Yeah, whatever." Itona rolled his eyes and got up. "Let’s go."

"Oh.. See you soon!" Isogai smiled sadly.

"Eh? The fuck do you mean ‘see you soon’?! You’re coming with us, fucker.” Terasaka said.

"I- What?" Isogai looked at them in shock.

"He means that he’s adopting you because he’s a mother. You’re part of the Terasaka gang now." Itona explained.

"Shut up! I’m not a fucking mother!" Terasaka yelled.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that." Itona said and extended his hand to Isogai. "So you’re coming or not?"

Isogai looked at Itona with shock and hope. He felt like he was going to cry, it has been a while since he felt cared for, he felt safe. (He felt like Maehara had been on edge around him quickly after they reunited… He felt hurt. He missed him.. a lot.)

Isogai’s hand grabbed Itona’s hand and he got up. "Thanks.. It means a lot.." Isogai smiled.

"Wow, well aren’t you a lonely sad fuck?" Terasaka commented.

"I’m not!" Isogai yelled, offended.

"Yeah you kinda are. You thanked us for talking to you." Itona pointed out.

"Just shut up and lead me to the others." Isogai said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

They walked together to the other Terasaka gang members, talking about a lot of things together.

Isogai was glad that he talked to these two, he never felt this happy since five years ago when he found a home with the Reaper.

\----------------------

"Ah, it seems that you have brought another sacrifice, Terasaka." Hazama said, looking at the new member of the Terasaka gang.

"..Hi..?" Isogai was confused, what does she mean by sacrifice?

"Ah, it seems that he is not scared, confused yes, but not scared nonetheless. I am truly grateful to have a brave sacrifice. Let me ask… a few questions before you join us." Hazama gave a creepy grin.

"Hazama! You can’t just scare him!" Muramatsu said.

"Wow, you’re dumb enough to forget that I have been seeing dead bodies for about five years and may have killed a few of them?" Isogai chuckled.

"Oh shit, right you were!" Yoshida yelled.

"Oh. It seems the idiots’ stupidity is rubbing off of me. Isogai, I’m glad to have you here, I need someone smart here to regain my smartness." Hazama sighed.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN IDIOTS?!" Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida yelled.

"Are they usually like this?" Isogai looked to Itona and asked.

"I don’t know really, I don’t bother to listen to them unless I feel like it." Itona answered.

Isogai chuckled and shook his head. "That somehow seems like you."

Isogai and Itona sat as the other members argued with each other. 

Isogai smiled and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, happy to have friends, happy to finally have people that care, happy to have a second chance.

Maybe things wouldn’t be that bad as he thought it would be. Maybe things would go to normal soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments ae highly appreciated!


End file.
